


It’s Not Me Burning

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Burns, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fire, Villain Harry Potter, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Dabi has less control over his fire than he’d like to admit, and he isn’t sure whether he blames his mothers body or his sperm-donors existence more for that. Especially as he looses control in front of the one person he doesn’t want to kill. But Holly seems rather uncaring to the flames licking up her body. As if it doesn’t affect her at all.No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It’s Not Me Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Never written for Dabi before so this was an interesting experiment. Hope you guys like it anyway >:D

It was a fact of his life, everyone asked. They took one look at him, at the piercings and the severe burns that destroyed a vast majority of his body, and they asked. Sometimes T- Dabi couldn't fathom how moronic some people were. That they'd actually go out of their way to stare him down and ask him how he'd been burnt. How they whispered when they thought he couldn't hear them. Their disgusted faces that Dabi twisted about in his head and mixed up with his. Because surely it was Dabi's lack of power, not that the combination of quirks within his body ensured he would never have the kind of control he wanted. 

Dabi had gotten something from both of his parents, just like his father wanted. But he hadn't gotten the right parts, and that made him a failure. Dabi ended up with enormously powerful flames and a chilled body. The desired level of fire and a body that ensured those flames burnt him every time he used his quirk, all because his body was freezing. Because it was designed for ice powers, he'd never gotten.

Dabi would never forget the damned bitch who he'd actually decided to date complaining about how cold his body ran. Like it was some sort of inconvenience to her-

"You're always so cold t-…- I thought people with fire quirks ran hot-"

She died in a fire, ironically, the same one that killed Toya Todoroki, how… tragic.

But his Lady of Death, she never asked, and that was just one more reason he loved Holly Lilith Potter. Oh, Dabi could go into great detail the other reasons he also loved Holly, but in the end, he didn't need to. She knew he loved her, he knew she loved him, it was enough. They were themselves and nothing like his parents before him. Not matched simply because of their quirks. Not matched just because they were soulmates. Their connection was real. Their interactions were genuine.

But every one in awhile… even they ran into problems. 

"Dabi…" 

"Leave-" he choked. Dabi flinched as his flames licked higher and higher along his chest. It hurt- it was agony every time this happened. People would be mistaken if they thought the scar tissue made him feel nothing, those burns, that part of skin felt even more. It was a damned miracle no one had realized the blatant weakness. Dabi thanked his excellent poker face for that… though the damned bird may have an inkling. "Holly- leave!" 

It was rare that he lost control of his flames now, much rarer than when he'd been a child. Now it only happened after a particularly brutal fight, and the one he'd had with that damned kid certainly counted. 

Flames licked up his body, blue lighting up the darkness of their secret apartment. Minutes before, he'd staggered into the room thinking himself under control, had spent hours in the rain to ensure it only for Dabi to lose control at the very last moment. He'd woken Holly with a muffled cry of pain, from dead asleep to instantly awake all because she'd sensed the sound. Now, the carpet was burnt beyond repair- dammit, Holly had really liked that one- and his flames were getting dangerously close to the bed- he liked that bed! It made the perfect amount of sound for extracurricular activities, just enough to piss off the people below them.

"Aquamenti," Holly mumbled the spell casually, and the bed was immediately soaked. Dabi could hear it dripping and felt himself relax slightly before another surge of his flames threatened to add more burnt tissue onto his chest. He grunted, staggering while trying to stay in one place, so he didn't set fire to anything else they owned. Dabi was painfully aware that if he moved a little too much that he could burn Holly, to give her the scarring that his father had left on his back- no.

"Fawkes!" and then Holly was right in his space. Out of terrified instinct, Dabi backed off, he knew the smell of burnt flesh intimately, and the way a woman would scream as she burned- and Holly's arms snagged around his middle. 

"Holly- fu- woman! Don't!" Dabi struggled backward, ignored his own burning skin to get away from her. He wouldn't lose Holly too- but she was… fine? He stilled slightly as she locked those green eyes with his own. Holly was calm, and… his body wasn't hurting anymore?

"What?" Dabi exhaled hands resting at her arms left there from when he'd been trying to pry her off him. 

"It's alright," Holly soothed as she loosened the bruising grip she had around his middle. A grip she no longer needed quite as much, now that he'd stopped struggling. "You're fine… it's fine."

He glanced at his flames; they hadn't calmed at all. He was still out of control, but he wasn't burning, and neither was Holly. But his mind was quick, and he had the background knowledge to figure this out.

"What magic did you use?" 

This was why she was matched to him, this was one more reason for it. If Holly could prevent herself from being burned, from him from being burned.

"It's not mine," Holly nodded her head to the side. Dabi followed the look and spotted her bird, the bright red and orange thing that was annoying infatuated with the chicken nugget of a hero. Fawkes, Holly's pet, or Familiar as she tended to correct him. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Dabi." 

Yet one more impossibility that was Holly Potter, the pet was imaginary. 

"And…" she emphasized as if sensing his turning thoughts, "phoenixes are immune to fire, and since he's my familiar, I'm also a tiny bit fire repellent." 

"He's not my familiar, yet my flames aren't burning me. So you're talking bulls-" Holly poked his nose; she poked his damned nose. "-Woman!" 

"Soul. Mate." 

Oh. 

Well, now he felt stupid. Obviously, because the familiar was attached to Holly's soul, it was also linked to his… and Dabi only knew that because she kept spouting out random magical facts. Well damn, it wasn't like he couldn't remember every tiny detail- "So." Holly interrupted his thoughts again, "the next time this happens, just tell me." 

"Next time," Dabi scoffed, "that bird isn't leaving my side for a damned second. The heroes won't know hit them." Fire-repellent, yes, he could definitely use that soon. 

Holly rolled her eyes. Dabi was now plotting, and he hadn't even realized his flames had wholly calmed. Not that she was complaining, he hadn't yet realized he was effectively cuddling her in his scheming either. That wasn't something she got very often, and she appreciated it. So Holly would take what she'd get when he was distracted, instead of tricking him into losing a bet like she usually did. 

Holly snuggled in close and smirked. 

She'd probably just unleashed something she didn't understand yet, but all well, as long as Dabi was happy and no too many innocents died. 


End file.
